pongaufandomcom_de-20200214-history
St. Johann im Pongau
Seiger Hóns an Póngau, óder aa Seinig Hóns óder Sónkt Jóhann (Deitsch: St. Johann im Pongau, Kurschzform: St. Johann/Pg.) is a Stoud mid za. 10.700 Eihwóner, an Soizburger Lónd und neem Behófen d' greesst Stoud vam Bezirk. Geograafie Seiger Hóns liagg an Soizachtoi zwischen Ténnengebirg an Norn und am Hounggebirg an Ósten und am Heikouréck an Syn. Stoudgliaderrung Seiger Hóns is a' 10 Katastroigmoaner auftoaét, dia a' da Stoudgmoand ois eigerne Vawoitungsoahheid fungiern. Da Stoudtoaé Roahbouch und Maschl sand dia am schnejst wouxerschten Katastroigmoaner innerhoib vah Seiger Hóns. Spezjell in Roahbouch sand ad 80er und 90er Jour zoireiche Wónungsbléck, sówia in Maschl zoireiche Oahfamilien- und Reinhaiser aufbaud worn, désswéng is d' Ortschouft Roahbouch heid mim ywring Siadlungsgebiat vah Seiger Hóns zómmgwouxen. A weiderner wouxender und grósser Ortstoaé is d' Plankenau. An da Pinzgauer Bundesstrossn sand Gewerwegebite entstondn de zua d' Katastralgmoana Roaboch und Oaädn ghärnd. Waiders untergliadert se as Stodgebit no in waiderne kloanare Ortstoae, de moanstns mi'm bebaudn Wonungsgebit vabundn sand. Da Stodtoae Oipmdorf, der zua da Katastralgmoa Plankenau ghert, is im Zug vo da turistischn Wichtigkait vo St. Johann in d' 70er Joar aufbaut und zoiraiche Hotöis aus'm Bon gstompft worn. Vurher hod's nur vaoazlt Bauernhäf gem. Haid bestet da Ortstoae fost zur da Gänzn aus Hotöis und fungiart ois Aitritspfortn in's Schigebit vo da Sportwöid Amadè; durch zwoa Gondlbetriwe und zoiraiche Schilift'. Aiwonerzoin lt. Statistik Austria 2001 * Floitnschberg (Floitensberg) 160 Aiw. * Ginau (Ginau) 31 Aiw. * Hoimoos (Hallmoos) 59 Aiw. * Maschl (Maschl) 664 Aiw. :Schaidrait (Schaidreit) * Oaädn (Einöden) 306 Aiw. : ''Poifnerdärfe (Palfnerdörfl)'' * Plankenau (Plankenau) 1.584 Aiw. : ''Oipmdorf (Alpendorf), 'Oweroipmdorf' (Oberalpendorf), 'Zederberg' (Zederberg)'' * Roaboch (Reinbach) 2.135 Aiw. :''Noiroaboch (Neureinbach), 'Owerroaboch' (Oberreinbach), 'Hinterroaboch' (Hinterreinbach), 'Vurderroaboch' (Vorderreinbach), 'Maurach' (Maurach), 'Hoidorf' (Halldorf), 'Steg' (Steg), 'Buachstoanersiadlung' (Buchsteinersiedlung), 'Gorschtnsiadlung' (Gartensiedlung'' * Rettnstoa (Rettenstein) 593 Aiw. : ''Steffemoos (Steffelmoos), 'Owerkirchn' (Obkirchen)'' * St. Johann (St. Johann) 4.418 Aiw. : ''Färwerrau (Färberau), 'Owermorkt' (Obermarkt); 'Untermorkt' (Untermarkt), 'Zaglau' (Zaglau)'' * Urraiting (Urreiting) 310 Aiw. Nochbagmoana A ois Nochbagmoa bezaichnate Gmoa, de ower nid direkt an's Gmoagebit vo St. Johann ogrenzt, is Schworzach im Pongau des durch's St. Vaitner Gmoagebit otrennt is. Aiwonerentwicklung Gschicht Oigmoane Gschicht Funde daitn auf a erschte Besiadelung vom Gebit in da Brossezaid (za. 200 v. Kr.) hi. Wärnd da Bauernkriag (1525/26) hod se St. Johann auf d' Saitn vo d' Protestantn gstöid. Im Lauf vo de Kriag is da Ort vawiastt worn. Im Zug vo da Auswaisung vo d' Protestantn aus'm Erzbistum Soizburg, de 1731 in Hächbunkt gfundn homd, hom 2.500 Aiwoner d' Gmoa valossn miassn. 1929 hod St. Johann as Recht zur Fiarung vo an Woppm kriagg. Vo 1939 bis zum End vom Zwoatn Wöidkriag hod d' Gmoa Morkt Pongau (Markt Pongau) ghoassn. Nazionalsozialistischer Birgermoaster is da Kappacher Hons, ernonnt durch'n Kroasloater Kastner Josef, worn. Da Kappacher is in d' 1950er Joar zum Earnbirger vo St. Johann ernonnt worn. Am 24. Jini 2000 is d' Morktgmoa zur Stod dahom worn. Morktbrond Da Morktbrond vo 1855 hod am 31. Mai umara za. hoiwe zwoa Uar nochmittogs ogfong. Ausgläst worn is a druch zwoa junge Buama, de in da Mochkommer vom Sponnberger Anton in da haiting Leo-Neumayer-Gasse (Leo-Noimayer-Gossn) mid brennate Zindhöizln gspüid homd und d' umaradumligatn Howespadln desweng ozüindt homd. Umara hoiwe zwoa homd d' Kirchnglockn beraits „Sturm“ glaitt. D' Birger- und Grichtsspritzn (Foierwear) hod rasch an Brondherd lokalisiarn kenna und'n Brond bekämpft. Es hod am Ofong recht guad ausgschaut, dass 'n Brond unter Kontroin kriangd. Durch'n Sidwind, der wos grod vurhearschnd gwen is, sand ower d' Hoizschindln auf d' benochbatn Haiser gflong, de emfois boid zum brenna ogfonga homd. Uma zwoa Uar nochmittogs is d' Annakapöin und kurz drauf d' Kirchn in Flommen gstondn. Aus da Kirch sand Süiwergeräte, de Poaramente und a Toae vo d' Kirchngwandln in's Fraie grett worn. Vo da Kirchturmspitzn aus sand d' brennatn Hoizschindln in Richtung Nordn gflong und homd durtn d' Haiser in da owern Hauptstrossn in Brond gsetzt. Gengara hoiwe drai hod se da Wind drat und hod sai Richtung geng Westn gändert. Boid amoi drauf hod da restliche Morkt bis zum Grichtsgebaide brenna ogfonga. Aus d' Nochbargmoana sand inzwischn d' Foierwearn aitroffm de ower nur mer wenig ausrichtn homd kenna. Es is ower glunga aus vaschiadane Gebaide Worn, Vurräte und Dokumente zum sichern. Umara 21:00 Uar hod schliasslich a schwars Gwitter aigsetzt des bis in d' Mitternocht oghoitn hod. Es sand ower trotzdem d' moastn Haiser bis auf d' Grundmauern obrennt. Zwoa Dog spader homd oiwai no vaoazlt Haiser brennt. Nazionalsozialistische Zaid Im „Morkt Pongau“ hod's ob 1941 a berichtigts Stommloger fir Kriagsgfongane, as Stalag XVIII C (317) mid zaidwais bis zu 30.000 Gfongane und ner Wochmoschoft vo za. 1.000 Monna gem. Plant is des Gfonganenloger ower nur fir 8.000 mis maximal 10.000 Laid auf ner Flächn vo ebba och ha worn. De Bauorwaitn sand zigig vurotrim worn und beraits vur'm Winter 1941 is as Loger vertiggstöid worn. Es is in vaschiadane Beraiche auftoaet worn (Nordloger, Sidloger). Es hod zwoa Systeme gem: D' Kriagsgfonganen vo d' Westmächt', wia d' Franzosn sand entsprchnd noch da Genfer-Konvenzion bhondlt worn (im „Sidloger“. De im „Nordloger“ unterbrochtn sowjetischn Kriagsgfonganen higeng homd unter unvurstöiborn Vahöitnissn dahivegitiarn miassn. Durch'n Hunger, Dafriarn und Saichn sand im Stalag Morkt Pongau (vo 1941 bis 1945) si ebbs 3,709 Kriagsgfonane umkemman. Da sognonnte Russnfriedhof werd vom schworzn Kraiz mustagitig pflegt, is ower decht bis haid nid zuagänglich mittls am Fuassweg. Trotz vo de Behihungen vo an auffm Laid aus Sainig Hons is d' Gmoa nid in da log gwen an Fuassweg bis haid zum darichtn. Wopm 's Wopm vo da Gmoa is: „In an rodm Schüid de auf an greanem Bodn stehate, hoib rechts gwendate Figur vom hl. Johannes am Taifer mid göiblichm Unter- und braunem, lodnforwing Owergwond, in da Rechtn a Buach mid daraufligatm Ostalambe mid Fane hoitad.“ Sengswirdigkaitn Liachtnstoaklomm 15px Hauptartike: Liachtnstoaklomm thumb|right|140px|D' Liachtnstoaklomm in St. Johann/Pg. D' Klomm is a poar km vom Zentrum vo St. Johann entfernt und is ois Ausflugszüi ser beliab. Si hod a Läng vo ebba 4 km, dodavo is 1 km fir Bsuacher zuagänglich. D' Föisn sand bis z' 300 m tiaf. An monche Stöin is d' Klomm nur a poar Meter broad. D' Klomm is iwer Hoizsteg z' besichting, de ständig auf d' Sicherhait iwerwocht wernd. Am End vo da Klomm befindt se a Wosserfoi. Iwer d' Wintermonat is's gschlossn. Pro Joar werd's vo iwer 100.000 Laid bsuacht. In da letztn Aiszaid hom bis zu 300 m hoche Gletscher d' Toier und Berg vom Pongau dedeckt. Wia se as Klima wieder gwondlt hod, hod d' Urgwoit vo d' Gletscher durch's oschmöizn d' Haupttoier ausgschliffm. D' Foing vo dem Spektakl sand meterhoche Gländekantn zua d' Saitntoier hi gwen. Da Grossorler Gebirgsboch hod se im Lauf vo Joartausndn an Weg duch d' Konntn grom und hod schliasslich d' Schlucht, in ner Tiafm vo 300 m, aussagrom. Noch a poar vagebliche Vasuach is's schliasslich ner Hond voi Pongauer Oipmvaraismidliadern 1875 glunga d' Klomm z' daschliassn. Im Lauf vo d' Orwaitn is eana ower as Göid ausgonga und de hom se an an Firscht Johann II vo und zua Liachtnstoa gwondt, der im nachandn Grossorl a Jogdwirtschoft betrim hod. Mid ner Spendn vo 600 Guidn hod d' Daschliassung 1876 voiendet wern kenna. Saidher hoasst d' Klomm (noch'm Firscht benonnt) Liachtnstoaklomm. Pongauer Dom thumb|right|150px|Da "Pongauer Dom" thumb|rechts|150px|Innenosicht vom Dom D' Pfoarkirchn St. Jóhannes werd weng da stottlichn Bauwais aa ois „Pongauer Dom“ bezaichnt, obwoi d' Kirchn nia a Bischofssitz gwen is. D' endgüitige Fertigstellung mid d' 62 m hoche Tirm is 1876 dafoigt. De vurhergehate Kirchn is in da glaichn Bauwais darichtt worn, is ower oatirmig gwen und hod an hächan Turm ghob, der ower am 22. Juni 1871 aigstirzt is. D' Kirchn is a gotischer draischiffiger Hoinbau mid an oaschiffing Kor, der beochtliche Mosse aufwaist: *Läng: 60 m, *Broadn: 30 m *Gewöibehächn: 20 m, *Fassadnhächn: 33 m. *Turmhächn: 62 m Annakapöin D' Annakapöin is noch'm vaherendn Morktbrond vo 1855 ois lezter Rest vom ehemoling gotischn Kirchnensamble dahoitn blim. 1301 baut worn, is da ehemolige Koarner in d' Joar 1995 bis 2000, aussn und in da Unterkirchn, voiständig saniart worn. A noier Ogong daschliasst in d' Monat Mai bis September d' Unterkrichn, mid joarlich weggslnde Ausstellungan. D' Annakapöin deant haid ois Gotteshaisl fir d' evangelische Glaamsgmoaschoft vo St. Johann. Arturstoin A waiderne Sengswirdikait is da Arturstoin, a prähisorische Gruamolog mid waidraichnde Schochtsysteme fir'n ehemoling Kupferobau (said 2600 v. Kr.) A kloaner Tail is haid fir Bsuacher zuagänglich. Kunst & Kuitur Krampailaaf A waiderne turistische Atrakzion is da Kraampallaaf in St. Johann, der a jeds Joar am 5. und 6. Dezember stottfindt. D' Krampalloafm wernd aus Hoiz gschnitzt und homd speziell im Pongau a bsundane tradizionöie Bedaitung. Da Laaf is oana vo d' grässtn im Soizburger Lond (500 bis 1.000 Krampal und iwer 6.000 Bsuacher) und waidumadum bekonnt. Mittlarawaile is a ower aa scho zur Turistnatrakzion worn und hod durch des a Stick waid vo sainer tradizionöin Bedaitung valurn. Shows mid bengalische Foier, moderne Musi baim Ailaaf vo d' Krampai und a Aitrittsgöid sand mittlarawaile iblich. Musi * Bauernmusi * Birgermusi * Singkroas St. Johann * St. Johanner Kor "sine nomine" * iwerregionaler Voiksmusiprais "Pongauer Hahn" Kunst De im Joar 2004 grindate Kultur:Plattform organisiart said'm Joar 2006 a Rai vo Vaostoitunga. Es werd vasuacht, Kuitur in ire vüiföiting Spotn z' biatn (vuroim Musi, Litaratur, Füim, Architektur und Büidende Kunst) und da Bevöikarung nachanda z' bringa. Aussadem befindt se im Zentrum vo da Stod as sognonnte Kuitur- und Kongresshaisl, in dem beraits de Kabaretistn Düringer und Dorfer und as Glenn-Miller-Orkester (um a Auswoi z' biatn) gostiart homd. Aa de vo an ogaschiartn St. Johanner organisiarte JazzGalerie is fir Insaider guad bekonnt. Litaratur St. Johann hod ois Schaublotz vom Roman Himmelfahrt (Otto Müller Verlag, Soizburg/Wean 1998) vom St. Johanner Schriftsteller O. P. Ziar grässane Bekonnthait baim litaraturintressiartn daitschsproching Publikum daglongt. De mi'm Buachprais 2000 auszaichnate Gsöischoftssatiare „Himmelfahrt“ seziart gnodnlos und in zwonghofter Wizelai 's Gmoawesn vo ner esterraichischn Fremdnvakersgmoa im oipinen Raum. Mochtgiarige Politika(rinnen) wern iwer eana dabormliche Ricksichtslosigkait da Lächerlichkait prais gem. 's Romangscheng söiwer kroast um's Thema vo da Glickssuach, wobai da Autor sai Glick aa in da Litaratur nid findt. Iwer a raffiniart aufbaude Hondlung werd waiders d' Frog bhondlt: wia werds Leem zua Kunst, zua Litaratur. Vüi witzige und owerwitzige Aifäie und hächst aidrucksvoie beschriwane Figurn - so wia d' Owoitsgattin „Thea Moser“ oder da Notorzt „Baumgartner Alex“ - lossn's Buach bai hächstm litararischm Niveau zua ner aisserst kurzwailing Lektir wern - so da O. P. Ziar zu ner vo saine Leser. Turismus & Sport St. Johann profitiart vo sainer oipinen Log in erschter Linie im Turismussektor. Nid nur im Winter is vuroim da Stodtoae Oipmdorf a wichtigs Fremdnvakerszentrum mid ner Vüizoi vo Hotöis und Schiliftolong. Direkt vom Ortszentrum fiart da Sessllift auf'm Hobaam (Hahnbaum), da Hausberg vo d' St. Johanner. D' Hobaampistn werd ower vurwingd vo Aihoamische und Familien gnitzt. Diskussionan laffm scho said an etler Joar, dass ma 'n Hobaamlift zua Gänzn schliasst, wail d' Rentabilität neamer gem is, wos ower vo da Stod oiwai vahindert worn is. Im Summer biatn se zoilose Bergturn, Wonderrungen, a Schwimmbod und a Bodesee o. Wintersport 15px Hauptartike: Wintersportregion Schi Amadè As Schigebit vom Schiverbund [[Ski Amadè|'Schi Amadè']] is, laut Ogom vo eana söiwer, mid 270 Schiliftn und Sailbona oas vo d' grässtn Wintersportgebite in gonz Airopa. Es umfosst insgesomt 28 Orte, de oiesomt in de esterraichischn Bundesländer Soizburg und Staiermork lingan. Waiders gibt's in St. Johann (auf'm Hobaam) a Rodlbo de iwern Hobaamlift aus z' daglonga is. A waiderne schäne Gelenghait zum Rodln is am Berg Troistoa (Troistein), der in da Katastralgmoa Oaädn is. Waidas ko ma no voingde Sportortn in St. Johann betraim: Aktivitätn im Summer Sportvarai * Billiardklub UBSC Pongau * Bongschitznvarai * Aisschitznklub * Fechtsportklub * Hearessportvarai * TSV St. Johann im Pongau * Esterraichischer Turnvabund * Tauchagrupm * Tennisklub St. Johann im Pongau * WSV St. Johann im Pongau (Wintersportvarai) Vaker : schau aa unter: Listen vah dia Stroussen in Seiger Hons an Pongau D' Stodt is mi'm Auto iwer d' Tauernautobo (A 10), Knotn Pongau, waider auf da Pinzgauer Bundesstross (B311), in za. fimbf Kilometer z' daraichn. Danem gib's a Bovabindung iwer d' Westbo vo bzw. noch Soizburg. Vawoitung Ois Vawoitungsitz vom Pongau hod St. Johann zoiraiche Airichtungen und Ämter: Bezirkshauptmoschoft, Bezirksbuachhoitung, Bezirksschuiinspektar, Bezirksschuirot, Omtstiarorzt, Omtsorzt, Obtailungen Gewerwe- und Baurecht, Umwöidschutz, Kataschtrofmschutz, Forstwirschoft, omtliche soziale- und psychosoziale Deanste, Polizai, Vaker- und Jungdwoifort. St. Johann betraib aussadem no a Oitershoam, drai Kindergärtn, zwoa Voiksschuin, a Sonderpädagogischs Zentrum, a Gymnasium, a Hauptschui, a Hondlsakademie, a Politechnische Schui, a Londesberufsschui und as Elisabethinum (Hauswirtschoftsschui). Da Regiarungsbunker (Goidhaum) D' „Goidhaum“ is a militärische Airichtung in St. Johann. De Aisotzzentrale Basisraum, wia da omtliche Nom fir'n Regiarungsbunker lautt, biatt Raum fir Luftraumiwerwochung, Spaise- und Aufenthoitsraime fir d' Soidodn und hod a aigane Wosser- und Stromvasorgung. De kloa „Stod“ unter da Erdn is voikommen ogriaglt vo da Aussnwöid. Nur berechigte Mitlitär- und Zivüibedeanstete hom an Zuatritt. In Kriagszaitn is vurgseng, dass oie Midgliader vo da esterraichischn Regiarung in den Bunker do iwersidln, um vo durtn aus d' Stootsgewoit z' loatn. Desweng is St. Johann aa a strategisch wichtiger Bunkt. Persänlichkaitn * Puchner Joachim (*1987), Schifoarer * [[Thomas Bubendorfer|Buamdorfer Thomas (Bubendorfer Thomas)]] (*1962), Extrembergstaiger und Autor * [[Klinger Josef|Klinger Sepp (Klinger Josef)]] (*1967), Schochspüier * Kronberger Petra (*1969), ehem. Schilaifarin * [[Reiser Tobi|Raiser Tobi (Reiser Tobi)]] (*1907-1974), Grinder vom Soizburger Adventsinga * [[Zierlinger Othmar Peter|Ziarlinger Otmar Peder (Zierlinger Othmar Peter)]] (O. P. Zier) (*1954), Schriftstöier * Strubegger Iris (*1984), Model Sunstigs Stodpartnerschoftn St. Johann unterhoit said 1977 a Stodpartnerschoft mid da Stod Lage an der Lippe in Nordrhein-Westfahlen in Daitschlond. Ortsbezaichnungen Im lokaln Pongaurischn Dialekt gib's fir St. Johann aa no de Bezaichnungen: * Saiger Hons * Sennig Hons * Sainig Hons * Sant Jihann * Sant Jehann * St. Jihann * St. Jehann * St. Johnson in the Pongolaision (scherzhofterwais) * Santihann (scherzhofterweis) * Zur Katastralgmoa Roaboch ko ma aa no im lokaln Dialekt Roabouch oder eher iwerregionaler Raibouch song. Roa bedaitt so vüi wia „Rain“, „Abhang“ auf Hochdaitsch. Litaratur *Gerhard Moser (Hg.), Stadtbuch St.Johann im Pongau, Publikation der Stadt St.Johann, 2005. *R. Stadler, M. Mooslechner: St.Johann 1938-1945. Das nationalsozialistische Markt Pongau. Der 2. Juli 1944 in Goldegg: Widerstand und Verfolgung, Salzburg, Eigenverlag der Autoren, 1986. Versand: www.markt-pongau.at *Michael Mooslechner, Die Mitglieder der nationalsozialistischen Organisationen in "Markt Pongau" nach ausgewählten Merkmalen: Familienstand, Schulbildung und Alter, Diplomarbeit 2002. *Michael Mooslechner, Das Kriegsgefangenenlager STALAG XVIIIC "Markt Pongau" - Todeslager für sowjetische Soldaten. Geschichte und Hintergründe eines nationalsozialistischen Verbrechens in St. Johann/Pongau während des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Salzburg 2005 (Broschüre) An Web / Nétz * Websaitn vo da Stodgmoa St. Johann/Pg. * http://www.kultur-plattform.at * http://www.jo1.at * http://www.markt-pongau.at/